


Color Me Pretty

by Dinolad



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Robbie keeps drawing in his little book but he won't show Sportacus what's in it.





	Color Me Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Robbie looked so intense, sitting on his favorite bench, scribbling away. When Sportacus approached him Robbie looked up, locking eyes with him. The villain jumped, cheeks coloring delightfully as he ripped his gaze away and back down to the book in his lap. He looked away so fast that he missed Sportacus’ wave.

The elf was a little giddy, Robbie had been around more often, he really wanted to talk to him but the man tended to run off when he approached. Sportacus was starting to wonder if he made Robbie uncomfortable, he hoped they were past the point of dislike at least.

Best to keep his distance for now.

Sometimes Robbie came with pencils every color of the rainbow and more. He scratched at the paper with a single minded focus. Sportacus really wanted to know what he was drawing, what the product of all those colors where. The man seemed perplexed half the time, like something was bothering him. He’d look up at Sportacus for a moment, ignoring the returned gaze, as if he was thinking over something. Sportacus didn’t’ like it, it made him feel like the villain was angry at him.

Not long after, one of Robbie’s normal plots turned south. It took Sportacus a while to realize he had been trying to remove his hat. Sportacus needed his hat. He couldn’t let anyone find out about his ears.

The best Robbie managed was to skew his hat forward, revealing Sportacus’ golden, curly locks, before Robbie himself was unmasked; the kids calling out “Robbie Rotten”. The villain stomped away, maybe not as aggressively as normal.

The perplexed looks stopped after that, Robbie seeming oddly content, sitting there coloring with his yellow and gold pencils for a good week straight, not spending a lot of time on any one page. Like he had been filling in something through his book.

~~

Sportacus found himself standing in front of Robbie one fall afternoon, the kids having just run inside for dinner. He rocked on the balls of his feet, hands behind his back, as he waited for the villain to notice him. He didn’t.

“Hey Robbie I was jus-“ Sportacus was quickly interrupted.

“Gah!” Robbie yelled, pulling his book flat against his chest, hiding the pages from Sportacus. “Don’t do that!”

“Do what?”

“Sneak up on me!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Robbie, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Sportacus said with a smile. “I was just wondering what you’ve been drawing. Can I see?” Robbie looked at him, gray eyes wide, as if the cogs in his head had slowed.

“Uh, no…You wouldn’t get the complexities of my art.” Robbie said as he stood to his full right, looking down at Sportacus as he snapped his book shut and moved to collect his pencils, gently placing them into a shoe box.

“I’m sure I’d still enjoy them, you’ve always been a great artist, especially when it comes to your costumes.” Robbie seemed too preened at the praise, tugging at his vest with his free hand.

“Well,” Robbie said with a smile, nose twitching in that adorable way Sportacus liked so much. “I am rather good if I do say so myself.”

“So I can see?”

“What?”

“You’re book?”

“Oh.” Robbie leaned forward, getting rather close to Sportacus’ face. “No. Go away.” He said as he straightened back up and shooed him off with a lazy wave of his hand. “Go flip somewhere else.”

Sportacus frowned a second before schooling his face, forcing a small smile at Robbie and giving a little bounce to try and seem more convincing.

“Of course Robbie! I’ll see you later then!” Sportacus said, forcing an unenthusiastic back flip so he didn’t worry Robbie.

~~

Sportacus liked when he dreamed about Robbie, for the most part. Sometimes the dreams were bad. Most of the time they were good. Lately they involved the book.

Elves were naturally curious creatures and secrets tended to nag at them. Especially when the secrete holder was someone they liked. The man, well, not man really…Sportacus didn’t know what Robbie Rotten was, but he wasn’t a man, that much was clear. But, he was enchanting, funny, and interesting. So different than many of the adults Sportacus had met. So different than any suitor he’s ever had. Not that Robbie was into him. It was possible though, right? He did pay Sportacus an awful lot of attention.

Either way, it didn’t matter. What mattered was the book. What Robbie was hiding in it? Was it about him? Was it good or bad? He did keep looking at him….but maybe it was just a coincidence. Sportacus reminded himself he shouldn’t assume, shouldn’t build himself up like he’s done so many times with Robbie.

But it was hard not to.

Sportacus laid there, looking up at his ceiling, trying to convince himself Robbie was just drawing scenery…or plotting against him…What else would he be doing? Nothing. He closed his eyes and rolled over, pulling his blanket up to his chin. Robbie didn’t’ like him. They were hardly even friends. Sportacus should work on fixing that, not worry about what was in some stupid book.

~~

Robbie was on the bench again, scratching away at his little book. Sportacus pouted. While it was nice having the villain hang around that’s all Robbie did, he hardly even played with them anymore. With a little huff Sportacus made his way over.

“Robbie?” Sportacus asked.

“What now Sportapout?” Robbie mumbled, pausing in his coloring with a sigh.

“Do you want to play?” Sportacus asked, rocking on his feet. Trixie came up behind him, poking her head around the elf to look at Robbie whose face had turned a bright red.

“I think he wants to play with _you_ ,” Trixie snicker.

“Oh, good! I’ll play with you Robbie,” Sportacus said. Robbie sputtered, looking up at the elf with his mouth hanging open.

“No!” Robbie shrieked, standing up and throwing his arms up above his head.

“Oh,” Sportacus pouted, Robbie didn’t want to play with him? He supposed that wasn’t really new… “It’s okay Robbie, we don’t have to play together.”

Sportacus could hear Trixie snickered behind him as he watched Robbie’s cheeks flush. The color high on the villain's face sent something fluttering in Sportacus’ stomach. His stomach did that a lot around Robbie, he wished he could tell him but that would just make things awkward.

“You sure you don’t want to spend some alone time with Sportacus?” Trixie asked from the safety of her hiding spot.

“Look here you little brat, I don’t want anything to do with ANY of you, now go away!” Robbie yelled, looking at Sportacus one last time before stomping off.

“Whoops, must have made him angry…Oh, hey look Sportacus, he left his book, maybe you should, like, return it for him.” Trixie said, she seemed rather pleased as she ran off towards the other kids.

Sportacus waited a moment, watching the kids kick the ball around before turning back to the book. This was his chance…

Sportacus only hesitated a moment before picking it up and opening it.

The first page was a detailed sketch of his costume, a frowny face next to the hat, which, was rude! But at first glance Sportacus assumed the man was planning on impersonating him again.

Then he turned the page.

It was him, Sportacus stretching with his arms way up in the air, goofy smile on his face. It kind of looked like the stretches he did with the kids sometimes but…he wasn’t wearing his hat. Long golden curls haloed his head, pointed ears sticking out of the tufts.

POINTED EARS?

How did Robbie know he had pointed ears? He’s never seen him without his hat before, well other than the back of his head…but Robbie had called him an elf before. Sportacus had just assumed… right… assuming made a butt out of me and you.

Sportacus admired the picture for a moment, looking at the fine detail of his smile, how Robbie seemed to make his hair look almost soft on the paper, the fine lines of his costume…. Sportacus gently touched the page, careful not to rub, before turning it and was rather shocked to find another picture of him.

Sportacus had been playing football, bent over to hike it gently to one of the kids…Oh my, he felt his face getting red…he had been facing away from Robbie who seemed to have put a lot of care into drawing his rear. Sportacus covered his mouth, smothering the little noise that tried to escape before ripping his eyes away, quickly turning the page.

They were all pictures of him.

Some would involve the kids, like him lifting Stephanie up to help her pick an apple, smiles on their faces. There was a little misspelled comment on the bottom of the page asking why ‘Sportaflop’ had to act all fatherly. Then there was the one where he was comforting Ziggy with a similar comment about how ‘if he had ovaries they would hurt’ which only made Sportacus more confused.

What was more puzzling was that his hat was absent in all of the pictures. His hair a mess, and his ears peeking out. There was a page of different elf ears, which only confirmed Sportacus’ suspicions about Robbie… The man knew the different variations that could come up. He picked one that was very close to Sportacus’ actual ears, just a little too long.

Sportacus turned a page again to a detailed picture of himself smiling down, just his head, like the person had been close and looking up at him. The look the on the drawing’s face made something flutter in Sportacus’ chest. Sportacus knew that look, he tried very hard not to look at Robbie like that, with love in his eyes…

Apparently he failed…

Crap.

He should return this before looking at any more of…

Sportacus quickly flipped through the book, not really looking at the drawings, just seeing if the same color patterns emerged…and yep. They were all of him. He needed to return this now.

Sportacus ended up walking into a tree…twice, on his way to Robbie’s, finding it rather hard to rip his eyes away from the book. This meant Robbie liked him right? If he was drawing him? Really, what else could it mean?

He ended up stubbing his toe on the entrance to Robbie’s lair, letting out a pained groan. Robbie popped his head up and Sportacus closed the book with a loud smack.

“Why are you kicking my home?” Robbie sneered, looking Sportacus right in the eyes. The elf could feel his face heat. Great. “Sporaspoon why is your face red?”

“Me? Ha ha, no, I didn’t-what?” Sportacus sputtered, holding the book behind his back.

“What do you have there? I don’t want any of your stupid Sprotscandy.”

“Robbie, it’s not stupid- But that’s not…Here,” Sportacus shoved the book at him and the man took it automatically.

“This…Did you look at it!” Robbie asked, turning the sketch book around in his hands.

“No!”

“You did! Your face is all red, great!” Robbie yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, book swinging wildly about. “Just- Great!”

“Robbie, I’m sorry I was just so curious about what you were doing and I- I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Right, of course you didn’t Sportasnoop, you didn’t even think did you? That maybe it was private?”

“I just…” Sportacus looked down, mumbling, “if it makes you feel better, you got my ears mostly right.”

“What,” Robbie asked, leaning in close to Sportacus’ face, “do you mean by mostly?”

“Oh, um, well Robbie…You see, they aren’t quite that long-“ Robbie reached up, yanking the hat off Sportacus’ head, releasing his golden locks. Robbie stared, the elf’s head was haloed by the setting autumn sun, hair swaying slightly in the cool breeze. “Robbie! You can’t just go taking peoples hats off!”

“You’re so- They are not too long, Sportaloon, they are maybe a little too thick though…” Robbie considered, holding the hat high above his own head as he took in the short man in front of him.

Sportacus couldn’t reach it without risking injury to Robbie. He looked up at the villain, a little frown on his face, fist on his hips.

“Robbie, I need my hat back,” Sportacus said in what he had hoped would be a stern voice but came out shakier than he’d like

“Sportablond, you wearing a hat is a travesty. Go away,” Robbie said, throwing the hat a few feet away.

“Hey!” Sportacus ran over to it, picking it up and needlessly dusting it off.

“It’s ugly.”

“Robbie?”

“What?”

“Why did you draw so many pictures of me?” Sportacus asked, he could feel hope swell inside his chest as he tried to push it down.

“Why does it matter,” Robbie asked, glaring at him.

“I-“ Sportacus took a deep breath, looking up at Robbie. “I like you, Robbie, and I was hoping that…maybe, since you drew so many pictures of me that…maybe you liked me back.”

Robbie laughed. It sounded rather fake but it still hurt.

Sportacus’ gazed down at his shoes, listing to Robbie’s fake, loud laugh. Sportacus pulled his hat on rather hard, pouting at the browning grass.

“Me? Like you? What the actually- How could you think something like that? Such a silly little elf.” Robbie chortled, holding onto his stomach. Sportacus sniffed, shuffling a little.

“You don’t have to laugh?” He whispered.

“It’s kind of hard when you’re being so pathetic.”

Sportacus let out a heavy sigh, he couldn’t quite bring himself to look at Robbie. He kicked at the ground a moment as he shifted awkwardly.

“Sorry Robbie, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ll just be going now.”

“How did you make me uncomfortable?”

“Because I said I liked you-“

“Oh, yes, it’s really nice to make fun of people Sportanasty, you’re supposed to be a hero after all.”

“I’m not making fun of you Robbie.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course not, I’d never joke about something like that Robbie,” Sportacus smiled up at him, hope blooming once again. “I can prove it to you.”

“How?” Robbie asked, crossing his arm. 

Sportacus leaned up on his toes, kissing Robbie gently on the cheek before pulling away.

“Oh…well, I uh,” Robbie stammered, covering his face a moment. “I don’t know if I quite believe you yet, Sportasugar, how do I know if you’re not faking?” He added, face red, as he leaned down, eyes closing. Sportacus laughed as he moved forward, kissing Robbie’s soft lips.

“You can have all the proof you want Robbie!” Sportacus laughed, hugging the thin man as he squished his cheek against his chest.


End file.
